Deer In The Headlights
by SunJinAh09
Summary: Beca decides to tell her friends a surprise encounter with a random girl. Songfic & Oneshot based off of Owl City's Deer in the Headlights \o/ Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Pitch Perfect nor do I own the song Deer in the Headlights. EDITED: Removed lyrics of the song.


I'm back \o/ So it's actually another song from Owl City~ I pretty much think I can do songfics better lol but I am planning this other fic~ Originally it's a oneshot, but I saw that maybe I could expound on it~ It'll still be a Bechloe fic though ._.v

Anyway, I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect Characters nor Owl City song Deer in the Headlights~

Oh, Chloe's like some exchange student here lol

* * *

There was a serene silence in the Barden campus was abruptly broken by loud laughter coming from two loud women. Other students who were passing by found it rather normal; they were after all Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. Another reason as to why it seemed so normal, would simply because they were laughing at the smaller brunette who was dragging her feet behind them.

After what seemed like an eternity for the brunette, one of the girls finally stopped laughing when she noticed their other friend from afar.

"Stacie! Come here! You've got to hear what happened to our little aca-midget!" Almost immediately, the tall girl ran towards them with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys seriously? Again with the height jokes?" With a soft sigh, Beca frowned at the other girls, mumbling to herself. "And tell the whole campus why don't you…"

"Oh come on Mitchell, it's all fun! Besides, we're all best friends aren't we? We shouldn't be ashamed of our mistakes!" There was a huge grin on Stacie's face as she spoke up, rubbing Beca's back as she did feel a little bad for her shorter friend.

"Stacie's right, Beca. What are friends?"Beca couldn't help but let out another soft sigh as she looked at the three girls she's gotten really close to over her first year at Barden.

Beca Mitchell was the type of girl who always went through many, MANY, embarrassing moments in life. And even though she knew her three best friends would end up laughing over it, she still kept on telling them. Even if it does mean letting the other students know that something happened to her.

"So tell me, what new chapter was added into our lovely Beca Mitchell's embarrassing moments in Barden?" Stacie's eyes beamed with excitement as Beca decided to retell her story all over again.

"Remember when I didn't have any classes last week?" It took a while for Stacie to remember about the event but soon realized what her alto friend was talking about.

"You mean the day I forced you to do the groceries?" With a small nod as a reply, Stacie gestured her to continue on with the story.

* * *

Since Beca didn't have any classes for the day, she was left with the task of picking up groceries for her and her roommate. A part of her regretted that she had to share her room with another girl, but when she met her roommate, she didn't really mind it much anymore. Stacie was a fun person to be with. Granted she was unusually sexually active, she was still someone fun to be with.

Unsurprisingly, it took Beca the whole afternoon to finish the single, simple task. She basically couldn't make up her mind when it came to the cereal that she wanted to have in their room. Once she was finally able to choose the first item they needed, she noticed that it took her at least thirty minutes. She shrugged a little as she continued bobbing her head to the music coming out of her earphones. Soon enough, she realized that it was later that she thought, and she had everything that they needed. Beca paid for the groceries and carried the bags with her, walking out and headed to the parking lot. As she was headed to the car, she noticed a red-haired, older woman in the parking lot.

At first, Beca wouldn't really bother with the girl. Sure, she looked gorgeous, but she had heavy bags of groceries with her. Just as Beca was about to leave, she looked back at the girl and studied her again. The girl looked so out of place, it was already late and she was wearing rather revealing clothes. Being the good person she believes she is, Beca decided that she would ask the girl if she needed a ride if not that, at least someone to accompany her to wherever she was headed.

"Excuse me miss, it's rather late. Don't you-"

"Get away from me pervert!"

_So much for being a good person._

After the pain subsided, Beca sat up and realized that she was lying on the ground. She wiped her face a little, hoping that there wasn't any trace of the pepper spray left on her. She looked around and saw that the red head was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, she looked beside her, expecting to see the scattered groceries. Ready to face the worse, she turned and was a little surprised at what she saw. Beca blinked as she was surprised, seeing a neat set of grocery bags.

Not really understanding what just happened, she simply stood up and grabbed the groceries. As she was about to head back to the car, there was something that caught her eye.

_An ID Card?_

She picked up the fallen card and the first thing she noticed was the picture. It was a picture of a red-haired woman. The same red-headed girl who decided to give her a face full of pepper spray.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Loud laughs again emerged from her set of friends. But the look on Beca's face worried Fat Amy a little. Beca had that annoyed expression on her face, and normally, she wouldn't have that face, even when they laughed at her failures.

"Eyyy, come on shawshank, you know we're only joking right? Are you actually mad that we're laughing at your story?" The sudden question made all three expressions change, Beca's included.

"What?! No! I'm used to that." Beca chuckled a little, realizing what she just said. Fat Amy just looked at her and questioned the gaze from a while ago.

"Then what's with the annoyed look?"

"It's because you guys aren't letting me finish the story!" Both Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose looked at the brunette in disbelief.

"Aca-what?! You mean there's more?!"

"Well…"

* * *

After decided to skip her remaining classes, Beca decided to head to the quad for a nice nap. She knew she was going to enjoy the fact that there weren't any students around, everyone was either in class, or in the cafeteria. She took her time walking to her spot under a tree in the quad, her headphones made sure she couldn't really hear anything around her either. She was just smiling, enjoying the lack of people, enjoying the serenity, most of all, enjoying her mixes.

Still enjoying the peace, she was surprised to see a familiar figure.

A familiar red-head caught her eye. She was holding an SLR camera, taking several shots of the trees around the quad.

Taking light and small steps, Beca was able to see the side of the girl's face. A small smile crept on Beca's face when she saw the face of the slightly older looking woman.

_She looks even better in person._

* * *

"You skipped class again?!" There was an angry look on Cynthia Rose's face. But Beca decided to ignore it. It's not that her friend had anything against skipping classes; Cynthia Rose merely wanted to hang out with her friend a lot. Beca smiled and gave her a soft pat on the back before looking at the other two.

"You saw her again?!" Fat Amy couldn't believe where the story was going while Stacie simply had a knowing smile on her face.

Beca noticed the smile and immediately knew what it meant. Stacie knew her the best, considering that they were roommates and all, Beca simply gave her roommate another smile and Stacie's smile grew into a huge grin.

"Let her continue guys. I like where this story is headed."

"Remember the other day, when were planning to go shopping?" The three chuckled a little, remembering the strange conversation they all had.

"Get on with it shawshank!"

* * *

"Finally, we don't have classes!" After the sudden outburst, there was a hard hit on Beca's head… again.

"Beca Mitchell. What difference does it make? You always skip class anyway!" Despite delivering her message, Stacie continuously kept on hitting Beca's head. Soon enough, Stacie stopped hitting her roommate and lazily placed an arm over Beca's shoulder, ignoring the groan from the smaller girl and looked at the other two girls in front of them.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She happily asked the other two, still ignoring Beca's attempts to push her arm off. She knew Beca didn't like it when people invaded her space, but Stacie didn't care, she was her roommate after all.

"You're free to join me and Amy, we're going shopping…" Both Beca and Stacie shot a confused look at the girl in front of them. Cynthia Rose hated shopping, even Stacie couldn't get her to go with her to the mall.

Fat Amy noticed the awkward silence and simply spoke up after swallowing the bite from her sandwich. "I told her I'd buy pizza for a week so that pizza delivery girl she has the hots for would come."

Stacie laughed a little as she saw Cynthia Rose's expression. Beca, on the other hand, was impressed with the two.

"So that's what goes on in your room. You two seem to have fun." Stacie pouted at the statement of the smaller girl beside her."Beca babe, our room is a party!"

"Stacie, you wake me up by sneaking into my bed and sexually harass me until I get up to run and hide myself from you."

Stacie shrugged and spoke nonchalantly. "Not my fault I have a hot roommate." The others chuckled again and Beca just poked the taller girls' cheek.

"You're lucky I'm not really close to that girlfriend of yours. Aubrey doesn't even know how you wake me up in the morning."

They started talking about the most random things, from Fat Amy's ability to wrestle dingoes and crocodiles, to Cynthia Rose asking how she could hit on the pizza delivery girl without being too creepy. Throughout the whole conversation, Stacie removed her arm from Beca's shoulder, in the process of doing so, she stole Beca's headphones and placed them around her own neck,

The small brunette sighed as she started to get bored, looking at the three talk about whatever they were talking about. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to take a walk." Her statement was unheard and she stood up, heading to just about anywhere.

Even though she has been walking for a while, she could still hear the voices of her friends. Trying her best to ignore them, she increased her pace and slowly jogged away.

Looking back to see how far she already was, she wasn't able to realize that there was someone ahead of her, resulting to both of them falling to the ground.

After falling, Beca groaned as she felt a little pain. Her knees hurt a little as she fell on her knees, and as she rubbed her head a little, she finally opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

She was looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she has ever seen. She didn't stare too long though since she did notice that the person in front of her, or rather below her; was actually a red-haired woman, the same red-head that she kept wondering about.

The red-head simply had a blank yet warm gaze on her face. But thanks to that gaze, Beca was able to see that not only did this girl have beautiful eyes, but the girl was just absolutely beautiful. She had a tinge of pink on her cheeks; her lips were pink and the eyes… well, still the same, just perfect.

Realizing that it's been a while since she they fell, Beca felt a light blush on her cheeks and quickly stood up, stumbling a little. Once she finally regained her composure, she offered a hand to help the red-head up, only to be ignored.

Beca blinked as the girl got up, pulling her hand back and scratches the back of her neck. "Uh… I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and-" The red-head brushed off the dust on her clothes before looking at Beca with her a soft but weirded out smile.

"Just be more careful next time. And I think you shouldn't stare at a person like that… it's kinda creepy." Just before she left, Beca grabbed the girl's arm, surprising the latter a little.

Despite getting hit by the surprisingly strong girl, she grabbed the girls' wrist once more.

"Listen I'm sorry for hitting you but I'm just not interested alr-" Beca decided to cut her off before she would get hit again.

"I just wanted to return this to you." Weakly, she managed to give the girl her ID card back. The older girl on the other hand, looked apologetically at the girl who she just hit. She knelt down and looked at the girl straight in the eyes.

"Thanks… and I'm really sorry for the punch..." With that the red-head stood up and went her own way, leaving Beca staring at her retreating figure with a dumbfounded look on her face.

With a sigh, Beca stood up and headed back to her friends. _At least she said sorry…_

* * *

"Dude. Someone like that exists?" Stacie shivered a little, she remembered when Beca came back to the room, she thought it was just her makeup. "So that's what happened to your eye…"

"I was wondering why a supposed badass like you looked like you got beaten up…" Both Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose couldn't help but laugh. They remembered that they saw Beca the next day, she was wearing her shades and basically looked like someone who had the biggest hangover they ever had.

"Hey I am a badass excuse you!" The three laughed a little before Stacie looked at her roommate again.

"Did you at least get her name?" Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose looked at the two brunettes as they waited for Beca to answer.

"Honestly, I never thought of that…" The three girls couldn't believe what they just heard, turned their heels and walked away from their pierced and tattooed friend.

"You had the girls' ID card and you didn't look?!"

"No wonder you're still single!"

"I can't believe I'm roommates with a person like you! You're hot but still you can be stupid!"

A small smile crept onto Beca's face as her friends kept walking away.

_Do they really think I'm that stupid?_

Beca slowly walked in the same direction to where her friends went with a small smile on her face. She chuckled a little more and wore her headphones as she slowly caught up with her friends.

_Beautiful face, deserves a beautiful name…_

_Chloe Beale…_

* * *

HUHUHU so how was it? I hope you guys liked it ;~; anyway, I hope you guys liked it~


End file.
